School Mates
by MorganWritesAndStuff
Summary: Katie Bell and Marcus Flint both walk into a bar. Both carry scars from their past and they learn sometimes people are different than you'd expect.


Title: School Mates

Summary: Katie Bell and Marcus Flint both walk into a bar. Both carry scars from their past and they learn sometimes people are different than you'd expect.

Length: Drabble

Rating: T

Prompts: acid, blonde, school mates

Pairing: Katie Bell/ Marcus Flint

Era: Post Hogwarts

* * *

Katie looked around the smoky bar and tipped back the rest of her fire whiskey. It burned like acid, going down her throat.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Katie Bell." a rough voice behind her said.

She turned sharply, and smirked when he gasped at the vivid scarring that run down the side of her face and neck, disappearing under her silky blouse.

"Nice to see you too, Flint." Katie replied coolly.

She'd give him credit, he had a quick recovery because he jumped right back into polite small talk.

"So, what have you been up to?"

She laughed. "Oh, you know. This and that. I'm playing for the Harpies now. And you?"

"Oh, I'm captain of the Arrows." he motioned to the seat next to her, "Mind if I sit?"

"Can't stop you, can I? Free country, and all that, right?" she answered.

"What's got you all in a snit? Boy troubles? Last I heard, you're seeing Wood?" Marcus asked.

"Not anymore." Katie snorted.

Marcus's face softened. "Sorry, I didn't know. This happen recently?"

"Yesterday."

"Ouch. You wanna talk about it?"

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to talk about my bastard ex boyfriend with you? I don't even know you!"

"You wound me, Bell. School mates, we were."

"Oh, come off it, I was a fourth year when you left. I hardly knew you- that didn't stop you from fouling me on the pitch though." she spat.

"Still holding a grudge about that? Pity."

Katie's voice escalated an octave. "What's a pity? And yes, I have been known to hold quite a few grudges, thank you very much."

"You grew into yourself, love. Quite fit, if you don't mind me saying. Thought we could have some fun." he teased.

"Really? It's that hard for you to get a leg over- You target the recently heartbroken now?"

"Oi, heartbroken, you? Thought you were just talkin' about grudges." he asked.

"Yeah, well when your fiancé cheats on you with Cho bloody Chang, and then has the nerve to dump you, you tend to hold a grudge!"

"Chang? Why? Last time I saw her, she was as big as a house and had this awful blonde hair."

"Still does."

"And he was sneakin' off with her? Why? Is he off his nut?"

"He said my scar put him off. To the point where awful blonde hair is attractive, I suppose." she sighed.

Marcus paused and flagged down a waitress. " Two shot glasses and the strongest liquor you've got."

The waitress returned and plunked down the largest bottle of fire whiskey Katie had ever seen.

He pour some drinks and handed one to her.

A few shots later, and there was a pleasant warmth surrounding both of them.

"If you don't mind me asking, where'd you manage that lovely scar?"

'Battle of Hogwarts. One on your side hit me from point blank with an acid hex. They tell me I'm lucky they managed to reduce the scarring this much." she said dryly.

He grabbed her firmly by the chin and turned her face, seeming to admire it.

Face a brilliant red, Katie pushed his hand away, spitting "Stop taking the piss. I know exactly how awful it looks."

"I was on your side, you know. Got of few scars from that day myself." he pulled down the collar of his shirt and exposed deep purple scars wreathing his chest. "And I'm not taking the piss, I think it suits you. Shows your will to fight. Your pride. Most witches would hide behind a glamour charm, but not fiery Katie Bell."

Katie moved to stand, but found herself shaky. A glance at the now empty bottle between them confirmed she had far too much to drink to apparate.

Marcus steadied her and asked, "Shall I help you home by floo?"

"Oh, off it Marcus. You know as well as I do where we're going to end. But first, I think we should have a bit of a snog out front where the paparazzo can get some lovely photos for tomorrows Prophet. He always hated you as much as I always hated Chang. What do you say?" Katie asked, giggling a bit.

"Katie dear, I think it's the best idea you've had all night." Flint smirked.


End file.
